AmazingMeganisnotonfire
by MaxR
Summary: When Dan meets a girl in a bookshop they quickly become friends and when she meets Phil the three of them become more than good friends.


**HAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MEEEEGGGGGAAAAANNNNNN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

 **A nice happy (to begin with) fic dedicated to my dearest little sister on her birthday, I'll try to keep it going for a while and I'll try to keep it nice and happy and not hit you all in the fees too much but I can't guarantee anything.**

 **Anyway, here you are Megan. Hope you like it xx  
** **ps this chapter may not be phantastic as I have been rather busy and not had a chance to edit it much, I'll try to find more time for the rest**

Chapter one - Dan

I see him out of the corner of my eye. He's standing in the fantasy section examining the latest "Game of Thrones" book. I stare at him, mouth wide open, for several seconds before I remember I'm working.

Everyone always says how tall they are but he looks even taller than I had imagined in real life. He looks up from the blurb and catches my eye. I smile at him and unbelievably he smiles back. I turn back into the shelf I'm stocking to hide my blush. Hurriedly slotting the newest "Leckie and Leckie" textbooks into their rightful place. I'm about finished when I feel a tap on my shoulder, no doubt a customer wanting advise on what book to buy their niece for Christmas. I turn around and freeze.

"Eh... Hi. I was wondering if you would... tell me where the manga is?"

I swallow, beating the fangirl inside me into submission. "Hello." I manage to squeeze out, sounding relatively normal I hope. "It's just roun-" I stop my half raised hand from pointing, realising this would effectively end our conversation, if you can it that. "You know what, let me show you." He nods and I lead him round the corner into the graphic novels section. "Here you are, you've got your "Death Note" and "Black Butler" over here, "Ouran" and the like over there and "Attack on Titan" are on the spinney things."

"Thanks." he smiles at me again and I have to remind myself to breathe. Having no other excuse to linger I turn to leave.

"Let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Actually, I was-" I spin back to face him possibly a little too quickly, accidentally knocking into the spinney thing full of "Attack on Titan" books. He catches me before I can actually hit the ground and sets me back on my feet.

"Thanks." I say sheepishly, rubbing my arm where it hit the spinney thing which is miraculously still standing.

"You're welcome." I have the feeling he's laughing at me a little bit but not in a bad way. He extends a hand, "I'm Dan."

I have to resist the temptation to reply with "I know" as I shake his hand. "Megan. So what were you saying before my graceful pirouette?"

"Oh, eh... I was looking for a Christmas present for my flatmate. I was just wondering if you had any suggestions? You seem to know all my, I mean his, favourites and your badge does say "Ask me for recommendations"."

I glance down at the bright pink words pinned to my chest and roll my eyes. "You have no idea how much people abuse that, I don't have a clue what some old ladies third grandchild wants for Christmas, but in this case I might actually be able to help. Are you definitely wanting manga or will a graphic novel do?"

"Graphic novels are fine, he's read quite a lot of them already though."

"Well in that case..." I scan the shelves quickly, pulling out one of my own favourites. "Maximum Ride. Ever heard of it?"

Dan takes the book from my hand, his fingers brushing mine and making me forget what's happening for a second. "I don't think so, what's it about?"

"Bird kids." he raises his eyebrows at me. "Basically there's six kids between the ages of 6 and 14 who were born as part of a genetic experiment to mix human and bird DNA, they lived in dog crates in a lab for years before they broke out with the help of a guy called Jeb who raised them for a while before disappearing. After that Max took over, being the oldest and they've been living on their own ever since. Oh and they have wings..."

"Wings?" he looks interested.

"Yup, and various other powers like, you know, mind reading etc etc. They're originally novels actually which I much prefer but they work really well as graphic novels."

"These look really good, actually. I think I'll take them." He pulls the next three books from the shelf and adds them to his pile.

"Great, I'll just run them up for you." I lead him over to the till, quickly signing in and taking the books from him. I scan them and type in my own staff discount code. I'll get yelled at if my boss notices but I doubt she will and I feel as though I owe Dan something, even if he never knew I existed. "That'll be £12.48 please, do you want a bag?"

He shakes his head, already stuffing the books into his backpack, "Are you sure? That seems cheap."

I shrug, "What's the point of a staff discount if you cant give it to people who stop you landing on your arse?"

He laughs, "Thank you, you sure you wont get in trouble for that?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thank you, Dan." I try to put meaning into the thanks, to tell him thank you for everything he's ever done for me or my friends or anyone like me across the world but it's impossible to put that much stress on a word.

He nods his acknowledgement and turns to leave, I watch him go but he turns back before he's gone two steps. "Do you want to... go out some time? I mean, sorry, I just thought... never mind." he turns back to the door.

I duck out from behind my till, leaving it open which is another thing my boss would kill me for, and hurry after him. "Dan!" he pauses at the door as I catch up to him. I pull out a pen and rummage around in my pockets until I find an old receipt, I scribble my number down and hand it to him. He takes it slowly, as if in shock that I'd actually give him my number. I smile, nod and hurry back to the till, watching out the corner of my eye as he pockets the receipt and leaves with a confused yet happy look on his face.

I log off the till and head back to the store room to continue restocking shelves, a massive grin on my face which I have sneaking suspicion will last for the rest of the day (and possibly year).


End file.
